A wide range of selection is open to the users of automotive vehicles among the models and types of the vehicles brought to market by an automotive manufacturer. Automotive manufacturers are therefore compelled to provide various assembly lines competent for the different models and types of vehicles to be manufactured. An attempt is however being made to provide an assembly line capable of handling two or more models and types of vehicles. An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-shift automatic vehicle-body assembling apparatus adapted to realize such an attempt.